familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Ann Walker (1754-c1836)
Her name was Mary Ann Walker not Ann, her picture is on page 326 of Emma Siggins book. Please delete page Please delete this page it has been replaced with Mary Ann Walker (1754-?) ---- Hi LookInHere! Please remember to sign your name to your postings using the four "tilde's". I'm happy to see you working on Genealogy Wiki. Though most of my work is now done elsewhere, I continue to use the information on this site as a resource. I'm glad the frame work place here by myself and others, is being worked by you. I look forward to seeing what you do with these materials. With regard to your request to delete this page, there is a better way to do that than creating a new page, and deleting this one. However, I believe this would be a mistake to rename it, for several reasons. On page 568 in the child list of James father, she is listed as "Mary Ann Walker" wife of James. Here it does give her name as "Mary Ann Walker". However, there two extended articles for this couple in White 1902. :On P. 327 is an article about Ann Walker wife of James, detailing their life, and identifying their children. Here she is listed as "Ann" :On p. 615 is an article about her husband James Walker, identifying her as his wife "Ann Walker". It is possible that White erred in her main discussions of this couple (p. 327 and 615), and her name really was "Mary Ann". In that case she has the right of it in the limited mention on p. 568. Perhaps her name really was "Mary Ann". If so, this would be a relatively unusual early use of a middle name. While middle names were definitely more common for women than for men, they still did not come into common or consistent use until after about 1760. I'm inclined to think that the error made by White 1902 was her identifiction of James wife as "Mary Ann" on p. 568., and that her correct name should be simply "Ann Walker" Though I think it unlikely that "Mary Ann" is her real name I've no problem if you wish to maintain a separate page for "Mary Ann Walker". Unlike certain other genealogy wiki's, there's no attempt here to ensure a "one card-one person" rule. While that would have some advantages, I've never heard anyone suggest it. As to deleting this page, no, I don't think that's justified for the reasons outlined above. Further, this page is linked to others, and deleting it would require changing the name of every page that it is linked to. Some of the linkages are actually off-site, and so your request would cause considerable confusion. By the way, did you not think it unusual to have a photograph of a woman born in 1754? The earliest photograph of a human being was by Daguaerre in 1837. While we don't know Ann's DOD it could scarcely have been much later than that, and I would think it unlikely that she could have posed for a photographer before her death. I would guess this photograph dates to considerably later, and represents a different person altogether. Perhaps an "Ann Walker married to James Walker", but a different couple than the one we are discussing. More likely its simply a misidentification. White is filled with such errors. The most significant photographic example of this is her misleading identification of the the picture facing p. 26 (in my copy) as "The Nottingham Meeting House". The structure shown in this photograph still stands, and is indeed known as "The Nottingham Meeting House" near Calvert Maryland; unfortunately for White, its a Quaker MH, better known as "The Brick". The MH where John and Katherine are said to have been buried was actually at the modern community of Rising Sun a few miles to the east. The actual structure had been long gone when White visited the area, replaced after 1800 by the structure now known as the "West Nottingham Presbyterian Church", near Colora While this may indeed be the photograph of Ann wife of James Walker. The graveyard where John and Katherine are said to be buried survived longer than the MH---indeed it survived until the 1960's before being destoyed. Bill Willis 23:40, 18 August 2009 (UTC)